Inner Thoughts
by The Dude Slayer
Summary: Ever wonder what the GSC crew feels about each other? Who they love, hate, desire? Here's my take.


Inner Thoughts  
Bean's Brainbuster  
The Dude Slayer  
What time is it?  
  
It's happened again, I'm awake in the middle of the night. I can feel   
the familiar weight of someone sleeping on my chest. It's becoming more and   
more common over the last few months. Ever since THAT damned race. She beat   
me, denied my offer, and got me to stop running drugs. I must have lost my   
mind. I wonder where I picked this broad up at, I'm guessing that bar down   
the street, but who knows.  
  
God I hope it's Her this time. But I know it's not Her, but I gotta   
check anyway. Black hair, so black it shines like the hood of my LS7   
downstairs. Even with the lights off I know Her skin's got a tanned look,   
almost like an almond that I wouldn't mind poppin' outta Her belly button or   
a cupa mornin' coffee that's got a dose a milk and sugar to make it kinda   
mocha colored. But it's 'Er eyes that get me, pools of cerulean blue that   
make me think of that gorgeous Cobra She loves almost as much as life itself.  
My eyes run down to the blanket-covered chick on my chest. And I know   
immediately it ain't Her. This one's blonde and pale, like she's sick or   
somethin'. The only reason I picked 'er up is cuz of 'er eyes. They're the   
same color as Her's.  
  
Ever since Bonnie missed 'er ride I've been seein' 'Er everywhere. Ran   
that coke for Gray and when I went back to kick his ass who was there, She   
was. She was there with Goldie in the cemetery. Shit that dame's everywhere   
I am, and She always shows when I least expect Her to.   
She's drivin' me nuts. First time She lays eyes on me she figures us   
for enemies, I got nothin' against 'Er. I was just doin' my job, same as She   
was. Over the last year or so we've been seein' each other so much it's like   
we know what the other's gonna do before we do it. Before I know it She's   
callin' by my name and I'm doin' the same.  
  
The chick next to me nuzzles closer to me, I move away just a bit. I   
don't wanna get comfortable with this chick. There's only one woman I wanna   
be comfortable with, and it's Her.  
Dammit Rally. I love you, I hate you. I'm gonna make you hate my   
falling in love with you, by making you love as much as I love you.  
The Dude Slayer sits at his polished oak desk and sighs. From the   
collection of empty pizza and take out boxes and the nearly empty case of   
Jolt Cola behind him, its obvious that he hasn't left the office much in the   
past few days. That or he's just a slob.  
Silently he leans back in the high-backed black leather chair to gather   
his thoughts. Too bad his thoughts are as usual interrupted. This time by a   
knocking at his office door. With a defeated sigh Dude Slayer sits up in his   
chair to acknowledge the guest.  
  
TDS: Enter!  
  
The Dude Slayer's best friend and compatriot enters the room. An   
obsidian trench coat flows behind him as he nearly slams the door behind him.  
  
VB: DUDE! I don't GET IT!!!  
TDS: *looks at his friend with confusion* Don't get what?  
VB: The new fic. Dude, I just finished it and I don't get!  
TDS: *removes his dark, mirrored sunglasses and runs a callused, gloved   
hand down his face* What part don't you get?!  
VB: Bean. What's up with him? Is he like a man-whore or somethin'?!  
TDS: *rolls his eyes behind his sunglasses* No bro, the only man-whore   
around the Archieve is you. The thing about Bean is we know next to NOTHING   
of Bean's personal life. So I was thinking of what'd be interesting to do   
with a character that has no obvious interests besides money and cars.  
It's obvious He (Bean) can't have the affections of the woman he loves   
(Rally), but he still feels a strong pull towards human contact. So pick up   
a random girl, fuck her silly, send her home, and that's that.  
VB: *slightly confused* Dude, that's fucked up.  
TDS: *nods* True, but it also kinda fits in with Sonoda's Chicago.   
Originally the girl was gonna be a hooker that fell asleep after a few runs   
with Bean, but after a while it clued in to me that Bean's not THAT bad a   
guy. He's obviously got SOME compassion and he's probably not gonna do a   
hooker for two reasons. One: it's a useless expenditure of money, and Two:   
he'd probably feel bad about taking advantage of a woman like that.  
VB: *more confused* I dunno who's more FUBAR. You or Bean.  
  
The Dude Slayer spins his chair around to look out the heavy stained   
glass window behind his desk. In a move practiced through the years the   
young man in his twenties entwined his hands before his mouth, effectively   
covering the lower half of his face.  
TDS: *in a low, quiet voice* No question. I am.  
  
All through the semi-empty warehouse that served as the "Archieve" the   
insane cackling of a deranged writer echoed.  
All characters are property of Kenichi Sonoda. I must thank him for creating   
a world as great as the one he did with Gunsmith Cats.   
  
Contact me at the_dude_slayer@yahoo.com  
Ja ne 


End file.
